


Breed

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: Kylo是一个会下蛋的女孩
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Breed

乌鸦正在下蛋。  
这不是比喻，不知为何，Kylo确实是一个会下蛋的女孩子。  
她趴在自己的巢里，被柔软的羽毛枕包围着。跑出来的绒毛让她抽了几下长着雀斑的大鼻子。  
她被汗水浸透的头发像乌鸦羽毛一般，湿漉漉地搭在肩膀上。  
最开始她试图和真正的鸟类一样，跪着生产，用汗涔涔的手心捏住脚腕，但是她的主人不允许。  
“露出来。”主人在笼子外用平板的音调说，“对着摄像头。”  
Kylo发出短短一声呜咽，表示服从。  
她慢慢地抬起腿，把它们折到胸口，再用厚厚的手掌把两条腿尽力分开，好让自己下蛋的全过程完整呈现出来。  
她的毛发旺盛，但是主人嫌麻烦便给她剃了个精光，现在阴阜上只有短短的毛茬，她月白色的胴体看上去像凝固的动物油脂，肥厚又香醇。  
小山包下是让男人欲死欲仙的桃源洞，尽管主人从来不知节制，那儿依然是动人的粉色。蛋就从那里出来。起初是没有任何动静的，两片嫩肉安静地闭着，任谁都像拨开一探究竟；一会儿便能感觉到她在用力，蚌肉一般一翳一合，每张开一点儿，就能看见内里深粉色的肉，如同玫瑰般娇艳欲滴。  
下蛋总是有点疼，Kylo咬住下唇，试图压抑自己的哭腔，但是眼泪却不自觉地打湿了睫毛。  
主人拉进了焦距，对准了她两腿之间的狭缝。  
用力，吸气，再用力。一颗黑色的蛋隐隐约约看到了头。透过阴道口薄薄的肌肉，正在努力向外移动。  
“啊，”感觉蛋就要生下来的Kylo，出于本能想用手接住蛋，却被主人制止。  
“你的手拿开，抱住自己的腿。不要把镜头挡住。”  
通常，蛋都是尖的那头先出。一点点醒目的黑色，嵌在红嫩的两腿之间，撑开的肌肉慢慢变得透明，蛋像一个怪兽吞噬着私处的血色，但她的脸却变得更红了。  
“想叫就叫出来吧。”  
主人的指示从来不是建议，Kylo便不吝发出最淫荡的妓女都为之羞愧的叹息。  
蛋还在向外挤，Kylo的抽泣伴着装腔作势地叫床声，终于，最宽的部分通过了阴道最窄的肌肉，迅速闭合的黏膜恢复了原来的样子。  
主人相当满意地结束了录影，这段视频想必能卖出好价钱。  
蛋滚落到地板上，摔碎了。蛋黄也是黑色的。


End file.
